Die Meerjungfrau
by Yuhi-san
Summary: "Jedoch musst du auch etwas dafür tun." Das allerdings hatte er erwartet. Lucian schnaubte aber nur. "Ich will, dass du mit mir badest.", sagte Fiona ganz direkt. "Und zwar nackt." - Lunar Knight "Vorgeschichte"


**…oder war sie doch ne Nixe?**

Widere eine FF zu Boktai (bzw. Lunarknights), dieses Mal aber in Deutsch.

Wünsche viel Spass~

* * *

><p>Lucians Erinnerungen an sein Leben vor 4 Jahren waren äusserst schleierhaft. Ebenso seine Erinnerung, wieso dem so war. Aber noch viel schleierhafter war ihm der Grund, wieso Alice ihn in eine abgelegene Berggegend wie diese hier schickte. Das half ihm weder bei seiner Jagd nach Vampiren, noch dabei, seine Erinnerungen zurück zu bekommen.<p>

In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich, wie das kleine, niedliche Mädchen von früher so nervig geworden war. Manchmal dachte er da, er hätte sie damals besser an die Undead verfüttert. Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Also konzentrierte er sich lieber auf den Weg vor sich. Oder eher: Er versuchte verdammt nochmal herauszufinden, wo er lang gehen musste. Einen weg gab es ja offenbar nicht. Denn Lucian stand inmitten einer kahlen, verdammten, felsigen Gegend. Also blieb ihm nicht viel mehr übrig als drauflos zu suchen und weiterhin etliche Dinge zu verdammen. „Verdammt, Alice! Wehe das hier stellt sich als nutzlos heraus!", fluchte er, während er weiter hinauf steig.

Das war ein mehr als nur anstrengendes Unterfangen und Lucian hatte längst keine Lust mehr.

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als der junge Vampirjäger ein Gebiet erreichte, in dem es offenbar gar keine Pflanzen mehr gab. Alles was es hier gab waren graue, zerklüftete Felsen, in welche zahlreiche Gänge führten.

Was hatte Alice nochmal gesagt?

_"In etwa 2/3 Höhe solltest du eine Höhle in Grauem Fels finden. Da es dort keine Pflanzen mehr hat, solltest du sie leicht finden."_

Oh, er würde sie nachträglich doch noch an die Undead verfüttern!

Hier gab es nämlich mindestens zwei Dutzend dieser Höhlen. Und wieder blieb Lucian nichts anderes übrig als zu raten. Mit Intuition war hier wohl auch nicht viel anzufangen.

Lucian wählte also eine der Höhlen aus und betrat diese. Es war so dunkel, dass er gerade noch die Umrisse seiner Hand erkennen konnte. Der Weg vor ihm hingegen lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Also konnte Lucian nur vor sich her stolpern, statt wirklich zu gehen. Sein einziges Glück war, dass die Decke nicht so tief hing, dass er sich ducken musste.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und vielen derben Verwünschungen weitete sich der Gang in eine grosse, wohl mehrheitlich runde Höhle. Irgendwo schien Mondlicht durch die Decke zu fallen, denn man konnte schemenhaft einen Weg nach unten erkennen. Lucian tastete sich ihm entlang. Es war ein alter Schlangenpfad, der zu einem kleinen See in der Mitte führte.

Überall war es feucht und rutschig, weswegen Lucian vorsichtig sein musste, wo er hintrat. Als er jedoch den Rand des Sees erreichte, sah er sich diesen skeptisch an. Etwas stimmte hier nicht und es war auch ziemlich leicht zu sagen was es war. Die Wasseroberfläche war ungerührt, erinnerte eher an einen Spiegel. Lucian hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn in den See. Nach einem leisen ‚Platsch' schlug er kurz kleine Wellen, doch unnatürlicher Weise verschwanden diese fast augenblicklich wieder. „Mh.", nach wie vor misstrauisch hob der junge Vampirjäger weitere Steine auf, die er nacheinander ins Wasser warf. Einen Zweiten, einen Dritten, einen Vierten… immer wieder dasselbe Szenario. Bis er schliesslich den letzten Stein geworfen hatte und schwer genervt seufzte. Toll, und was brachte ihm das ganze eigentlich?

Lucian bemerkte erst gar nicht, dass der letzte Stein noch immer kleine Wellen schlug. Erst als dieser wie ein Geschoss aus dem Wasser auf ihn zugeflogen kam und ihn nur knapp verfehlte, sah er wieder zur Wasseroberfläche. „!"

„Was zum…?"das Wasser schlug mehr Wellen und im Zentrum tauchte etwas golden Schimmerndes auf. „Also wirklich!", eine glasklare Stimme hallte durch die Höhle und der goldene Schopf tauchte zur Gänze auf. „Das hätte ins Auge gehen können.", murrte sie. Tatsächlich sah Lucian nun das Gesicht und die Schultern der Meerjungfrau vor sich. „Pah!", machte der Vampirjäger.

„Und wennschon, du hast schliesslich ebenfalls auf mich geschossen.", stellte er missbilligend fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Meerjungfrau sah ihn einen Moment lang überlegend an, ehe sie mit aufgeplusterten Backen untertauchte. Danach war nichts mehr zu sehen. Weder Wellen noch ein Schatten. Nur das dunkle Gewässer. „He, Kleine! Hier wird sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub gemacht!", rief Lucian. Sein stimme hallte wider. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich verziehe?", die Meerjungfrau tauchte nun wieder auf, unweit des Ufers. Sie schlang ihre Arme um einen Stein, der aus dem Wasser ragte. Sie lugte dahinter hervor.

„Überhaupt, ich nehme an, dass dich nicht der Zufall hierher führt. Du willst doch etwas von mir.", stellte die Meerjungfrau fest, woraufhin Lucian nickte. „Also, dann solltest du dich etwas mässigen. Sonst könnte es sein, dass du umsonst hierher kamst.", drohte sie, jedoch mit zuckersüsser Stimme und einem nahezu verführerischen grinsen.

„Woher weisst du überhaupt von mir?"

Lucian knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Von wegen.", knurrte er erst, antwortete jedoch dann schlicht: „Von Sonnenblume."

„Sonnenblume?", die Meerjungfrau machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Meinst du das Kaninchenmädchen Alice?"

„Genau die"

„Sie begleitet dich nicht, oder?", fragte die Blonde nun nahezu skeptisch.

„Bloss nicht!", na, das hätte Lucian gerade noch gefehlt. Alice, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte.

„Gut so. naja, wie auch immer. Von dem Mädchen kam noch nie was Gutes.", Lucian war etwas überrascht von diesen Worten und ahnt nicht, dass er genau dieselben in einigen Jahren wieder hören würde. Die Meerjungfrau löste sich vom Stein und schwamm noch näher ans Ufer. Die Blonde legte sich nun ins seichte Wasser.

Lucian erkannte sie erstmals ganz.

Ihre Haut war blass, fast schon weiss, ihr Haar fiel ihr in dicken, goldenen Locken über die Schulter. Im Kontrast dazu standen ihre dunkelgrünen, strahlenden Augen. Sie hatte ein Hübsches Gesicht; weiche Züge und hellrosa Lippen

Obwohl sie zierlich war, war sie doch wohlgeformt.

Und so ganz nebenbei Oben ohne.

Aber dennoch war in Lucian ein Gefühl, dass ihm sagte, unmöglich von ihr verführt werden zu können. „Wie heisst du überhaupt? Und was willst du hier? Ich jedenfalls bin Fiona." Aus den Gedanken geholt sah der Vampirjäger die blonde wieder an. „Lucian.", antwortete er und fügte nach kurzem Schweigen hinzu: „Jedenfalls nenne ich mich jetzt so. An meinen richtigen Namen erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. Ebenso wie an alles andere, was länger als 4 Jahre zurückliegt.", erklärte er leicht missbilligend. „Und deswegen meinte Sonnenblume, ich solle zu dir kommen."

Fiona zog eine Grimasse, wobei sie mit dem Fingern Kreise ins Wasser malte. „Huh. Als wäre ich eine Psychotherapeutin oder so...", murmelte sie. Dafür jedoch kassierte sie den bitterbösesten Blick, den sie je gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin doch kein Psychopath!", entfuhr es Lucian aufgebracht.

Fiona zog ihr Gesicht zu einer anderen Grimasse, die zwar irgendwie lustig, aber in dem Licht hier eher gruselig, wirkte. Dabei legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, auf welchen nun ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu sehen war. „Hunde die man Tritt, die Bellen, stimmt's?", säuselte sie. Ehe Lucian etwas Böses dazu sagen konnte, meinte die Blonde weiter: „Aber weisst du, Gedächtnisverlust ist oft eine Folge von traumatischen Erlebnissen. "

„Ich bin [i]nicht[/i] traumatisiert!", knurrte Lucian erneut. Jedoch war ihm selbst klar, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht wissen konnte.

„Fuh...", Fiona erwiderte einen absolut selbstsicheren Blick. Sie wusste es auch.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich werde dir helfen. Wir lieben Menschen schliesslich." Irgendwas an dieser lieblich betonten Aussage störte Lucian ganz gewaltig

„Jedoch musst du auch etwas dafür tun." Das allerdings hatte er erwartet. Lucian schnaubte aber nur.

„Ich will, dass du mit mir badest.", sagte Fiona ganz direkt. „Und zwar nackt."

„Was...?", Lucian erwiderte ihr schelmisches Lächeln mit einem grenzenlos irritierten Blick. Mit ihr baden? Nackt?

„Was ist? Du siehst so verstört aus.", Fiona zog wieder mal einen Kreis ins Wasser und legte ihren Kopf in die andere Hand. Sie schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Wieso sollte ich mit dir baden? Und das auch noch nackt?", das war nicht nur äusserst fraglich, sondern auch sehr verstörend. „Schliesslich...", und da war noch ein Gefühl in Lucian, dass dagegen protestierte. Etwas, das sagte, es sei nicht gut.

„... bist du von der Hüft abwärts eh nur noch Fisch.", ja, das war wohl der Grund, wieso er sich nie auf se einlassen konnte.

Entsetzt über die anfallende Unhöflichkeit klappte Fiona der Kiefer runter. „Ich bin nicht einfach eine Fischfrau! Ich bin eine Meerjungfrau!", murrte sie. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein verärgerter Ausdruck. „Das ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich sehe keinen Grund nackt mit dir zu baden, wenn du zur Hälfte eh ein Fisch bist.", von Lucians Seite her war es eine nüchterne Feststellung, doch Fionas Gesichtszüge entgleisten endgültig, woraufhin ihr Gesicht ins Wasser platschte und sie demnach der Länge nach dalag.

Ein paar Blasen steigen auf.

Interpretierte sie seine Aussage gerade richtig? Nochmal stiegen Blasen auf. Dann hob die Meerjungfrau ihren Kopf wieder und sah Lucian finster an. „So? Daran denkst du also?", brummte sie. „Woran den sonst? Einen anderen Grund Nackt mit dir zu baden gäbe es nicht. Aber als Fischfrau wirst du ohnehin auf ewig abstinent leben. "

„Schau, wenn du keinen Streit mit mir willst, dann solltest du jetzt den Mund halten und dir deine komischen Fantasien sonst wo hinstecken, klar?"

„Fantasien? Die sind eindeutig ausgeschlossen.", Lucian fand es nicht direkt witzig, sie zu verarschen, aber er nahm die Meerjungfrau keineswegs für voll.

„Willst du eigentlich, dass ich dir helfe oder nicht?", Fiona sah noch immer gereizt aus. Jedoch verstummte Lucian nun und sein Gesicht nahm einen regungslosen Ausdruck an. „Also…", die Blonde macht einen resignierenden Eindruck.

„Wie gesagt möchte ich, dass du mit mir badest, wenn ich die helfen soll.", kam sie auf den Anfang der Diskussion zurück. Lucian runzelte dieses mal die Stirn. Seine Bemerkungen zuvor waren eigentlich ja kein Grund, nicht mit ihr zu schwimmen. Und so wirklich ernst waren sie auch nicht gewesen. Jedoch wollte er trotzdem nicht zu einem Wesen wie ihr in diese doch recht sonderbaren See steigen. Nicht, dass er Angst gehabt hätte, natürlich nicht! Furcht kante er schon lange nicht mehr. Dafür war sein Misstrauen umso grösser.

Daher lehnte er erneut ab.

Dieses mal zeigte Fiona aber deutlich mehr Verständnis. „Fein, ich sehe schon, du wirst nicht mit mir schwimmen.", stellte sie fest. „Du hast Glück, denn ich habe trotz deiner schlechten Manieren noch grösstenteils gute Laune und werde dir also helfen.", kaum gesagt, schwamm sie wieder zur Mitte des Sees und tauchte dort ab.

Erst nach etlichen Minuten erschien sie wieder und hielt eine kleine Kugel in der Hand, welche die Höhle in ein dämmeriges Licht tauchte. Das Licht wurde heller und heller, bis es Lucian blendete.

„Sind wir bald", fragte Aaron, bestimmt schon zum 10-mal. Er mochte nicht mehr diesen Berg hochkrakeln. Es war anstrengend, dauerte viel zu lange und war auch überhaupt nicht spannend.

„Wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, stosse ich dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in die Tiefe, kapiert?", fauchte Lucian. „Jaja...", der kleinere schmollte und ging weiter. ‚Jaja' hiess zwar ‚Leck mich am Arsch', aber daran dachte er gerade nicht. „Sag mal, was wollen wir eigentlich von dieser Fiona?", fragte Aaron, der den Mund einfach nicht halten konnte, nach wenigen Momenten.

„_Ich_ will etwas von der wissen. Und _du_ hast rein gar nichts damit zu schaffen. Also könntest da damit aufhören, mich ständig zu verfolgen.", knurrte der ältere.

„Ich würde sie aber auch gerne treffen."

Es folgte ein genervtes Seufzen Seitens Lucian.

Die beiden Vampirjäger hatten einen langen Aufstieg hinter sich, als sie einen Ort erreichten, an dem es nur so von Höhlen und Löchern wimmelte.

„Boah!", entfuhr es Aaron. „Das sieht hier ja aus wie ein Schweizer Kä- He! Warte doch, Lucian!", während der Jüngere die Umgebung bestaunt hatte, war Lucian schon längst dabei, in eine der Höhlen abzusteigen. Rasch folgte der Braunhaarige ihm.

„Schau, Kleiner, wenn du hier drin verloren gehst, ist das nicht mein Problem, alles klar?"

Lucian und Aaron tasteten sich zusammen durch die Dunkelheit. Wobei der Jüngere eher den Geräuschen folgte, die der Ältere verursachte.

„Alles klar, aber wieso gehen wir den langen Weg zu ihr? Wir könnten sie doch einfach anrufen, wie Alice immer.", fragte Aaron.

„Hast du schon mal ne Nixe mit einem mobilen Kommunikationsgerät gesehen?"

„Ich habe auch noch nie eine ohne gesehen."

„Du _weisst_ wie ich das gemeint habe!", Lucian war so abrupt stehen geblieben und hatte sich umgedreht, dass Aaron gegen ihn stiess.

„...Jaaaah...?", er konnte den Blick des Älteren gerade zwar nicht sehen, aber er wusste auch so, dass ein ‚nein' gerade nicht angebracht war.

„Meerjungfrauen leben im Wasser, also haben sie auch kein Telefon.", der genervte Schwertkämpfer ging weiter, dankbar für die Ruhe. Jedoch hielt sie nur kurz an, ehe Aaron fragte: „Ist sie jetzt denn eine Nixe oder eine Meerjungfrau?"

Lucian stöhnte.

„Was weiss ich? Ich kenn den Unterschied nicht. Gibt's überhaupt einen? Ich habe keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch scheiss egal. Sie ist eine Fischfrau, fertig.", gerade als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, betraten sie die Höhle, in welche spärliches Licht fiel.

„Boah!", Aaron staunte wieder, als er den See sah. Voller Neugierde stieg er den Pfad runter. Mehrmals wäre er allerdings fast gefallen, statt gelaufen. Lucian hingegen ging mit gemächlichen Schritten. „Hey!", seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider. Es regte sich nicht. „Fiona, wenn du nicht auftauchst, schmeiss ich wieder Steine rein!", drohte er. Und tatsächlich erschienen auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Sees Wellen. Daraufhin tauchte ein blonder Schopf gefolgt von einem Kopf au. „Herrje! Dacht ich mir doch, dass das nur du sein kannst, du ungehobelter Kerl!", murrte die Meerjungfrau. Sie schwamm wie beim letzten Mal zum Ufer. Dabei bemerkte sie Aaron, der neben Lucian stand und sie mit grossen Augen musterte. „Oh! Du hast Begleitung! Wie süss der Kleine ist!", fiepte Fiona. Sie hatte das seichte Gewässer erreicht und Sah Aaron mit derselben Begeisterung an.

Lucian fragte sich, ob das nun Liebe auf den ersten Blick oder einfach der Kawaii-Effekt war, als er das Bild betrachtete, das sich ihm gerade bot.

„Schön, dass ihr so Gefallen aneinander findet. Aber ich habe was Wichtiges mit dir zu bereden, Fiona.", murrte er. Die angesprochene erwiderte einen genauso mürrischen Blick. „Du könntest uns wenigstens bekannt machen.", sagte sie dann säuselnd. „Ich bin Aaron! Ein Revolverheld der Zunft!", übernahm der Kleine das gleich selbst. Lucian verdrehte die Augen. „Schön. Und er weiss ja, wer du bist. Können wir also zum eigentlichen Grund für den Besuch kommen?"

„Bist du eigentlich ne Meerjungfrau oder ne Nixe?", mal wieder wurde Lucian einfach übergangen. Verdammter Zwerg.

„eine Meerjungfrau natürlich!"

Natürlich. Natürlich?

Lucian sagte nichts, sondern dachte sich nur: Natürlich. Ne ewige Jungfrau, die im Meer labte. Alles klar (Wobei Fiona ja in einem See hauste...).

„Ach so.", Aaaron schien deutlich mehr an ihrer Flosse, die aus dem Wasser reagt, interessiert als an ihrer üppigen Oberweite.

„Also? Was möchtet ihr von mir? Wenn du nicht wieder so dreist bist, Lucian, helfe ich euch bestimmt.", säuselte die Meerjungfrau.

„Sehr witzig.", erwiderte der Angesprochene. Aaron ging in die Hocke und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wir brauchen einen Kristall, der helfen soll, unsere Waffen zu stärken.", erklärte der Schwertkämpfer. „Mh-hm.", Fiona machte eine seltsam aussehende Bewegung mit ihrer Flosse. „Da kann ich tatsächlich helfen. Allerdings...", sie sah Lucian schelmisch grinsend an, woraufhin dieser wusste, was sie gleich sagen würde. „...müsst ihr dafür mit mir schwimmen kommen-"

„Und zwar nackt. Ich weiss schon."

Fionas Augen leuchteten. „Also werdet ihr-"

„Vergiss es!"

„Eh! Wieso?"

„Hab ich's das letzte Mal nicht gesagt? Du bist eh-"

„Spar dir deine unsittlichen Bemerkungen!"

„Sagt mir das eine, die Oben ohne rumschwimmt?"

„Ausser mir ist hier doch eh nie jemand. Und was soll ich im Wasser auch tragen, hm?"

„ich verstehe, dass keiner… Wah! Wow, halt mal Aaron, was wird das!"

Während Fiona und Lucian sich angegiftet hatten, hatte Aaron begonnen sich auszuziehen, was Lucian eben erst mit Entsetzen bemerkt hatte. Der Kleine, der sich gerade sein Shirt ausziehen wollte, hielt in der Bewegung inne und blinzelte. „Na, ich zieh mich aus um mit ihr zu baden.", sagte er simpel. War das nicht offensichtlich?

„Und wieso verdammt nochmal tust du das?", Lucian fasste sich genervt an die Stirn.

„Naja, sie hat doch gesa-"

„Und nur weil sie das sagt, ziehst du dich aus? Um mit ihr zu schwimmen?"

„Naja...", Aaron wirkte verunsichert und zögerte. „Aber wenn ich die Kleider anbehalte, sind sie danach nass und ich werde vielleicht krank.", argumentierte er. Lucian starrte Aaron konfus an, ehe er sich die Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

Fiona brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.


End file.
